Integrated circuits (IC) are typically tested before they are packaged to determine if they have any failing circuitry. A series of bond pads on the die, referred to as test bond pads, are used in testing a die. In general, one of the first steps in testing a die is to initiate a test mode in the die by applying control signals to the test bond pads. After the test is completed, a signal is sent to the test bond pads to short them out and disable them.
In some constructions, the test bond pad is not disabled but is converted to an operational mode. However, in shorting a fuse or using a high voltage to disable a transistor to terminate the test mode, leakage problems can result. The separation of the test mode from the operational mode would help solve this problem. The separation would also protect operational devices from high voltages during testing. It would be desirable to provide such a structure in the form of two separate bond pads, one bond pad functional in a test mode and, when connected to the other bond pad, both functioning as a single pad in a operational mode. In fabricating such a bond pad structure, consideration must be given to the structuring of the two bond pads in conjunction with each other.